


Miraculous - Rewrite

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Nino Lahiffe, Lies, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Mother's Day, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), SADrien, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), To Be Continued, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Basically me re writing miraculous cause i wasn't satisfied with it.(no upload schedule but i will try to update at least 1-2 times a month)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 33
Kudos: 11





	1. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer:

Hey guys! Since Thomas has done Miraculous Ladybug so bad I have decided I’m going to re write the show. Things that will change is the plot, episode structure, OC characters and much more. If you have any requests on what you want me to include (no nsfw) in this re write please comment down below. There is no upload schedule, but I will try to upload at least 1-2 times a month if possible. Some parts may be smaller/bigger than others so be warned. Also be warned I will probably go back and take things in and out of chapters so look out for that.

With all that out the way I hope you enjoy!


	2. Origins Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to split the Origin episode into either 3 or 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette sighed as she stumbled out of bed grabbing her clothes. The dark blue haired girl turned on her phone, wincing at the shining light, before screaming “Im going to be late!” At the site of the clock saying 8:40, giving her 20 minutes to make it to school for the girls first day back. She ran downstairs after chucking on a white shirt with pink flowers sewed in completing her look with black jacket and pink trousers.

The scent of her parents backed goodies filled her nose as she tied her hair back into her signature pigtails and grabbed a pack of cookies for her and her classmates and her bag. A small old man wearing a Hawaiian themed shirt and a bracelet around his arm was stood at the till waiting for her mum or dad who were both nowhere to be seen. “Excuse me young lady could you please take my order?” He asked politely as Marinette turned to the clock. Seeing her had 15 minutes and the school was only 5 minutes away she should be able to help the guy and the woman waiting behind him.

“Sure,” She said stepping behind to counter “What would you like?” The man smiled before answering “Just one of those cookies please miss.” He said “Of course sir-“ She was cut off by another customer “Excuse me but why is he getting served before me?” The lady asked.

“Oh sorry miss he was here first.” She responded while getting out the cookie tray. The man frowned “Miss if you are in a rush to get somewhere I can wait for someone else to come and serve me since I have nowhere to be for a while now.” He said while the woman behind him frowned “No sir its completely fine-“ The woman shoved through the man before demanding that she should be served before him. Marinette looked at the woman nervously before speaking “Im sorry but he was here first. If you make any more of a disturbance I will have to ask you to leave.” Marinette said picking up the cookie and packing it “Sir im sorry for this customers disturbance.” “I am not a disturbance can I speak to you manager-“ “Miss im going to have to ask you to leave.” Marinete said placing the cookie on the counter.

“What no! Im not leaving until you serve me!” She said furiously as the girl looked back at the time. It was now 8:50. She sighed as she handed the cookie to the guy “That will be 70p please sir.” She said as the man reached for his wallet only to have it struck out his hand by the woman.

“Miss please give the man his money back-“ “Fine!” She yelled chucking it on the floor and storming out. Pennies flew everywhere as Marinette quickly help the man pick up his money. “Im so so sorry you had to deal with that sir!” Marinette said passing him the bag “Sorry this is on the house.” The man smiled taking the cookie and reaching for something in his pocket. “Miss thanks for trying to deal with that woman. Please take this.” He smiled going her brown box “Save it for later.” “Sir I couldn’t take this-“ “Take it miss please, thanks for serving me.” He said walking out the store, bag in hand.

The girl smiled as she put the box in her bag before looking at the time “Oh no I’m going to be late!” She yelled running out the door.

Meanwhile, a blond haired boy with green eyes that sparkled like emeralds ran across the streets of Paris, backpack on his back. The boy wore a black shirt with neon yellow green and purple lines on his chest. He had navy blue jeans on, Gabriel sewed into it it. The boys name was Adrien Agreste, a famous model who only had one thing in mind:

Get to school.

He ran down the streets as fast as he could, aware of the black car that could track him down any minute. He knew Paris pretty well for a boy always locked in or under his father’s eye. Suddenly he felt something run into him as he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes to see an old man on the floor next to him. “Im so sorry sir-“ he caught sight of a box rolling into the road Infront a car. He reached for it as the world when slow. He only just got hold of it as the car rushed past and he pulled the box in quickly.

“Im sorry sir.” He said as he stood up himself before helping the stranger up “I wasn’t looking where I was going. Is this yours?” He said unaware of the car pulling up next to them. “It is mine.” He said taking the box from the kid before stopping to think and smiling.

“Actually, kid you can have this.” He said as he turned back to the blond haired boy checking to see if anything had fell out his pockets. He pulled out a hair clip as he took a sigh of relief before turning back to the man only just hearing what he had said. “Sir no that’s yours.” The boy said putting the hair clip into his pocket “Kid you deserve this honestly.” He said placing it into the boy’s hand who frowned.

“No sir seriously its yours.” He said trying to hand it back “No boy its a gift from me to you.” He said smiling at the boy who smiled back “Thanks sir!” He said turning around to continue his journey only to see Nathalie and his bodyguard who he called the gorilla.

Did he mention he wasn’t aloud to go to school?

“Nathalie please let me go.” He said trying to run past as the girl put her hand out in front of him as she turned on her tablet showing another man. He was tall and slim with a red and white tie. He wore a grey jacket and a broach that perched just above his tie. He had stone cold blue eyes. Adriens breath hitched.

“Father-“ “Adrien I have decided it will be best to let you go to that school.” The older man said as Adrien froze. “Really? I can go?” “Yes. Nathalie will have a new schedule done for you by tonight and the Gorilla will take you to and from school each morning-“ “Thanks father!” The kid said before turning back to the old man who was smiling at the boys excitement “And sorry for the inconvenience.” “Its okay go and enjoy yourself now.” He said as the boy smiled jumping into the car. 


	3. Origins Part Two

The minute Adrien stepped out the car, Chloe was clinging to him while a crowd formed around the duo of people trying to get autographs and pictures. Chloe smiled and grabbed Adriens arm before dragging him away from the crowd.

“Adrikins! Your dad finally let you come!” The blond haired childhood friend said wrapping him in a hug, happy to see him.

Chloe wore a white shirt with a yellow jacket over her shoulders. Her blond hair was tired up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were surrounded with eye shadow, a necklace hanging around her neck. Adrien smiled as he fell into the touch. “How are you my Adrikins?” she asked as she led him to the class.

“Im good thanks Chloe.” They continued talking until they reached the classroom and walked inn to see his new classmates.

“A new student!” A girl said. She had blond hair that went down to her shoulders and a pink dress. The next person to speak was a girl with black hair fading to purple. “With Chloe.” She said turning away while the other girl came over to introduce herself.

“Hi im Rose!” she said as Chloe scowled “What makes you think Adrien would like to hang out with commoners like you?” Chloe said as Rose frowned.

“Chloe that’s not nice. You should apologise-“ Adrien said before being cut of by a thud on the floor. He looked behind him to see a blue hared girl on the floor, cookies dotted around her. She sighed, standing up. As she was about to pick up the cookies, Chloe stepped on them before speaking “Look Maribrat is bringing cookies in for the class again.” And let out a laugh.

The girl frowned as she stood up. “Chloe, that wasn’t-“ Adrien said being cut off by Chloe “Hush Adrikins.” And getting dragged off to a desk near the back, where another girl was sat. She had brown hair.

“Sabrina, this is Adrien, Adrien this is Sabrina.” She said before pushing the girl off the seat and sitting down. “Chloe you shouldn’t be mean to others.” He said taking a seat next to her “To those simple low lives? Seriously, Adrikins, you need to get used to school culture. Adrien sighed looking over the class. Each member was giving him a death stare, including the girl who fell over earlier, and an orange haired girl sat next to her.

He sighed standing up and walking over to the blue haired girl again.

The blond haired boy walked over to Marinette as Alya finished her speech about a hero she had been reading about. “Hi. Im Adrien. Im sorry about what happened with Chloe earlier.” The girl frowned as Adrien outstretched his hand. She sighed accepting the gestor “Im Marinette.”She said. “Nice to meet you Marinette. Whats your name orange haired girl?” He asked as the girl smirked “Im Alya. ” She said as the teacher walked in, a brown haired student behind her.

“Hello class. Im your teacher Miss Bustier,” She said while turning on her computer “Heres the seating plan. Adrien and Nino will be sitting next to eachother while Alya and Marinette will be sitting behind them.” Adrien walked to his seat as the teacher continued reading out the seating plan. Next to him, a boy with a red cap on sat next to him.

“Hi im Adrien.” The boy turned to him “Im Nino.” He said a smile lighting up his face. “You new huh?” He asked earning a nod from Adrien. “Yeah this is my first time at an actual school.” He replied as Nino raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never been to school before?” “Nope!” He said. Nino was about to say something when the teacher spoke.

“Now I would like to introduce you all to Lila. She has a couple learning difficulties so she will sit in between Nino and Adrien.” She said as the girl moved in between the pair.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a man stood the darkness, his outline only being vaguely visible as he laughed. He snapped shut a locket he was looking at as a white butterfly comes into view. He mumbled some unreadable words as the silhouette shifted and the butterfly perched on something that seems to be a finger. It turned from white to a deep purple before flying off.

“Fly my little Akuma.” A deep voice says “And Akumatise her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who will be akumatised?


	4. UPDATE

Opinions on Nino x Adrien x Alya x Marinette? May input it into this fic or just go with either Luka x Adrien or Adrien x Marinette


	5. Origins Part Three

“Ugh!” A woman said, walking away from the bakery and into an alley. “I should’ve gotten my way! I should’ve been served first!” She yelled in anger unaware of the purple butterfly stalking her.

She punched the wall in anger before getting out her phone when a butterfly landed on it, purple surrounding it.

“Royalty, I am hawkmoth. You never get things to go your way but now you can. I will make sure people treat you like Royalty.” The woman smirked as black surrounded her.

“Okay guys. Goodjob for today you may now head of for lunch.” The teacher said making the teens smile with glee as they packed up their stuff.

“Hey Adrien want to come and eat lunch with me Nino and Alya?” The girl said as she tossed her bag over her back. “Oh of course Marinette!” He said as he left the classroom with the girl. The four of them got a table at the back as they un packed their stuff and started eating when a brown haired girl came and sat next to Adrien.

“Im so glad im not the only new student!” She said slinging an arm around the boy. “Yeah same here Lila. Ive been homeschooled for my whole life so im glad I get to finally got to school and see people my age!” He said with happiness in his eyes making Marinette Alya and Nino smile at their new friend. Nobody noticed on the frown on Lilas face that turned to a smile in no time.

“Same with me Adrien. Since I travel around a lot ive never really been able to settle at a school until now and of course my learning difficulties played a part in everything too.” She said as she frowned sadly, curling up into Adriens side making the boy uncomfortable.

“I am sorry to hear that Lila.” He said slightly pulling away only to be pulled back in as the girl began to eat.

There was a couple bangs as the hall doors opened up, making the students look that way. In walked a girl. She had braded brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a red dress and a red crown as she smirked “Im Royalty!” She yelled across the room as she pointed her phone at a student, zapping her.

“You will be my slave!” She said as she started zapping students, uttering the same words. There were screams as everyone in the hall began to flee ad dodge attacks. Alya looked excited as she pulled out her phone while Nino was downright terrified. Marinette had jumped into action immediately, trying to get everyone out of the halls. Adrien looked confused as he asked weather this was meant to happen. Marinette shouted a no as she helped students out the hall, Adrien frowned doing the same.

After they helped everyone out the duo hid behind a table that shielded them from the villain as the frowned looking for a way out. Alya had been ordered to interview the villain while Nino had escaped.

Adrien saw an opening. He smirked as he grabbed Marinettes hand, unknowingly making her blush, and pulled her out of the hall. They tumbled out landing on eachother. “Marinette are you okay?” Adrien said helping the girl up as she nodded, her face red.

“Lets hide in the bathrooms.” He said “Okay. Ill see you once everything gets resolved.” “Cya.”

The split up, one of them going into one bathroom while the other went into a different one. Marinette sighed, sitting on the toilet inside a stall as she opened her bag. She spotted the gift she go from the old man and smiled opening it. Inside the box there was a pair of black earrings. She marvelled at them for a seconded before getting them out.

Suddenly there was a flash of pink as a bug appeared Infront of her “Hi im Tikki your kwamii.” She said. Marinette looked at the creature in shock as ‘Tikki’ came up closer to her.

“Ahhh a bug- a bug mouse!” She said squatting the creature away. “Marinette stay calm-“ “How do you know my name?” The girl asked now having cornered Tikki. “Im a kwamii. The guardian has chosen you to wield the Ladybug earrings. These earrings give you the power of creation. To transform and get these powers all you have to say is spots on. Once your transform you will have the power of lucky charm. When you say lucky charm you will get an object that will help you destroy the akuma.” Tikki continued explaining about other things like her partner while Marinette listed before frowning. “When the akuma victim, who is Royalty in the case, is de akumatised, all her victims will go back to their normal selves, but the damage of buildings and civilian injuries will not.” She finished.

“I cant do that!” She said “Tikki are you sure you have the right person? Maybe the old man was meant to be Ladybug.” Tikki facepalmed before spotting a note in the box and handing it to Marinette. It contained everything that Tikki had just explained as well as an address to go to after the akuma was defeated.

To whoever if reading this,

I trust you with the Ladybug Miraculous. You will use this power for good and help me defeat Hawkmoth as you re the chosen one. Don’t worry, the owner of the Black Cat Miraculous will also help you on this mission. Heres a list of your power(s):

Lucky Charm: By saying the phrase Lucky Charm you will be given an item that you will have to use to defeat the Akuma with. Once you use this you have five minutes till you transform back.

When you destroy the object which holds the Akuma, either the Black Cat weilder will have to use his power, Cataclysm, on it or you will have to destroy it yourself. Once you have destroyed the Akuma, the akuma victim(s) will come back to normal. If the akuma has used their spell on someone they will also come back to normal but the damage you and your partner cause will not come back to normal aswell as damage the akuma causes to the landscape or the damage to a civilian, it will only go back to normal if it was caused by their powers.

By saying spots on you can transform into your alter ego. Goodluck and when your done with the akuma please come to this address:

xxxxxxxxxxx

She sighed as she looked at Tikki “Fine I will try to stop the akuma thing..” She said sighing. “You can do this Marinette!” Tikki said with a smile “Tikki spots on!”

Meanwhile, in another stall, Adrien sat on the toilet. He sighed as he opened his bag, getting out some food, staying quiet while doing so, when the box from earlier fell out, opening. A grey ring tumbled out as there was a flash of green. A black creature appeared before him yawning.

“No way like the genie in the lamp!” Adrien said as the creature looked at him. “Who are you- oh right Adrien Agreste.” “How do you know who I am-“ The creature swooped down, giving him a piece of paper. “Im plagg nice to meet you.” He said as he went into his bag, coming out with a frown on his face “Where is all the cheese?” He asked while unfolded the note.

To whoever if reading this,

I trust you with the Black Cat Miraculous. You will use this power for good and help me defeat Hawkmoth as you are the chosen one. Don’t worry, the owner of the Ladybug Miraculous will also help you on this mission. Heres a list of your power(s):

Cataclysm: By saying cataclysm you will be able to destroy anything you touch. Once you use this you have five minutes till you transform back.

When you destroy the object which holds the Akuma, either you will have to use the power, Cataclysm, on it or you will have to destroy it yourself. Once you have destroyed the Akuma, the akuma victim(s) will come back to normal. If the akuma has used their spell on someone they will also come back to normal but the damage you and your partner cause will not come back to normal aswell as damage the akuma causes to the landscape or the damage to a civilian, it will only go back to normal if it was caused by their powers.

By saying claws out you can transform into your alter ego. Goodluck and when your done with the akuma please come to this address:

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien smiled happily before saying the transformation code. He felt magic wash over him as he turned into his alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. As you can see i removed Miraculous Ladybug and the power to de evilise akumas due to the fact that i feel these powers are way too OP. Im sorry if anyone disliked this change and i hope you all enjoyed.


	6. My Instagram

Go and follow my Instagram Fangirl1707 for more updates/spoliers :D


	7. which would you rather.

Should i make master fu include ladybug in more things than chat (fu will have a reason for doing it. this will be noticed by chat progressively and will be sorted out) or have them be treated equally by fu unless the situation doesnt allow this (for example if its something they have to do in their personal life etc) comment bellow (the reason i get your opinion on these things is so i can see what people like and what people dont like)

Also whats one thing about the canon show (one by thomas not me) you really want to change?


	8. Origins Part Four

Marinette looked in the reflection of her mirror, finding she was now dressed in a suit. It had a red base and black dots splattered around and black shoulder pads with a light pink swirl pattern painted on. A yoyo with the theme of a ladybug was by her side and a mask was placed upon her face. She smiled confidently as she opened he window, jumping out yoyo in hand to go and seek out the villain.

As she reached the river, she took notice of a girl in a red dress and braded brown hair. The same villain from earlier. She took a deep breath in calming her nerves as she went to pounce, only to be crashed into by a male in a black suit with streaks of green throughout the costume. He held a silver baton and a black mask was laid across his face. He also had black ears and a belt as a tail.

“Hi, you must be my partner.” He said looking at the girl.

“I uhm,” She watched the supervillain run away, losing her shot before sighing “Yeah I am.”

“Brilliant! I am… Chat Noir! Yeah Chat Noir!” He said hand outstretched as the girl searched her head for a name. Super heroes were meant to keep their identities a secret, right?

“Im uh… Ladybug.” She announced, taking the boys hand, and shaking it before looking in the direction where the villain went and frowning. “We should probably try and defeat that super villain.” She said taking off, using her yoyo to move around quicker. The cat smiled following the ladybug. The girl missed a couple buildings a couple times, still getting used to her powers, while searching for the villain.

A couple minutes later they reached Paris monument where they saw the villain in question, slaves surrounding her. The new super heroes frowned “So we can only use our super powers once before we get a five minute countdown right? What was yours again? Cataclysm?” Ladybug asked as ChatNoir nodded, confirming it was his power.

“Okay so apparently mines Lucky Charm-“ Her yoyo launched into the air as a phone, identical to the villains fell into her hand. She sighed now only having five minutes to finish the job. “So in short my power gives me an object we need to use to defeat the Akuma with.” She said as Chat nodded.

Chat Noir yelled Cataclysm as destructive energy surrounded his hand “Ready when you are!” He said excitedly. Ladybug pounced forward, hitting the akuma to the ground, as a butterfly mask appeared around their face before disappearing moments later. Royalty order her slaves at her as Chat Noir batted them away, careful not to touch them with his power.

Ladybug looked around, as red dots lighted up the Akumas phone. “Chat Noir come!” She said leading him up to a nearby roof top before whispering the plan. The akuma didn’t bother to follow. “you stay back here,” Ladybug said to the Cat “Ill go swap out her phone.” She gulped nervously as memories of her family and friends flooded her mind. Pressure gathered up as she realised she couldn’t fail. She heard her earrings beep as Chats eyes widened. “One of your spots on your earrings have gone-“ He was cut of with a beep on his ring “My paw!” “My guess is it is the countdown but im not too sure.” She said as she started sneaking forward.

Royalty was currently sat in a deck chair, her phone beside her left un touched. Quietly she snuck behind her, replacing the phone before running back to Chat.

“Now what?” She said to the super hero as she passed him the phone, un aware it was now situated in the hand he had cataclysm in as the phone turned to dust and a purple butterfly floated out. Ladybug was the first to acted, tearing the butterfly up. She sighed sadly “That felt terrible. But its what the note said to do.” Chat looked at the torn up butterfly in shock before putting a hand on her shoulder “This butterfly is what cause the civilian to go evil by the looks of things. Its what we had to do.” He was cut of with a beep as another paw disappeared from his ring.

“Lets go and help the civilian.” He sighed seeing the interviewers surrounding the victims as the slaves turned back to normal.

“What happened?” The woman was kneeled on her legs as Ladybug helped her up. She frowned as she realised who the woman was. News reporters surrounded the superheroes and victim.

“Hi civilans of Paris! Me and Chat Noir will be your new protectors and protect you no matter the cost.” Ladybug said making up her mind. She needed to protect them. She has been chosen for this and so has Chat. She threw her yoyo up into the air, sending a wink Chats way, not catching the blush on his face, hoping she had just made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. This is the final part of the Origins special rewrite for MIraculous. Im sorry if ive done a bad job at it and if this seems rushed. Next im planning to do a mothers day special which will just be based on Marinette and Adriens normal life as we get a hint into their home lives.
> 
> I will try and release it either on Mothers day or a bit before depending on when i finish it. I hope you like this re write so far. Leave your suggestions for future episodes in the comments bellow if you have any :D


	9. Fillers episode suggestions.

Got any Filler Episode suggestions? Dw i wont have many just the odd few everyone 10/20 chapters or something.


	10. The adresss

Marinettes POV:

The blue haired girl jumped into her room through the balcony door, the sun shining on her face as the last dot disappeared on my earrings, allowing the girl to de transform back to her civilian identity.

“That was a brilliant job Marinette!” Tikki said to the girl, smiling.

“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette said picking up the letter from earlier, reading out the address before smiling.

“That’s near a design store I work at! I need to make something for you to go in if im taking this job full time!” She said a smile on her face. The kwamiis face lit up before speaking “Im glad you decided to do this! The de transformation words are spots off!” She said perching on her shoulder before hiding in the pocket of her trousers.

The girl ran down stairs to see the worried look on her parents face as they pulled her into a hug. “Sweetie im so glad you are okay!” Her mum said removing her arms from around the child as her dad nodded in agreement “Im glad you guys are okay too. Im going out shopping for fabrics now ill be back before dinner!” She said placing a kiss on her parents cheeks before running out the bakery.

She smiled as she stood outside an apartment flat near the fabric store, taking a breath before stepping in. She ran up the stairs before finding the room she was looking for, knocking on the door with ease, while being nervous for what was behind the wooden structure.

“Come in.” A familiar voice said as Marinette hesitated. ‘Was this the right decision?’ She thought, swinging the door open, faced with the old man from earlier.

The minute she shut the door behind her, Tikki flew out. “Marinette this is Master Fu! The last known member of the order of the guardians.” She said happily.

Master fu explained about some of the other miraculous, such as the fox, cat and turtle, which he currently owned. He told her that a couple years ago, someone stole the peacock and butterfly miraculous along with a spell book and a couple scrolls. While he was chasing them, they dropped all the items into a volcano. He wouldn’t tell her anymore then that but promised that more details would be revealed to her when she is ready…

“Yours and Chat Noirs duty will be to retrieve the butterfly miraculous and the peacock, defeating any super villains created the miraculous.” He said smiling at he young girl who smiled back. “I will Master!” She said before waving goodbye, walking out the flat.

Adriens POV:

The last of his pads disappeared as the kwamii appeared. “Do you have any cheese?” He asked looking around the boys room, staying a pretty far distance away from him. “There is some in the fridge down stairs just make sure no one sees you.” He said un folding the note to see the address. As Plagg was about to leave the room, Nathalie walked in. The kwamii quickly dashed behind the computer monitor, catching a glimpse of the blond haired girl as the background paper.

“Hi Nathalie-“ “Adrien why weren’t you at school? Your bodyguard texted you saying he would collect you when that super villain attacked.” Adrien frowned before answering. Living in a strict house hold for his childhood had trained him in the art of lying “I was already on my way home when there was a supervillain. I lost my phone at school so I wasn’t able to see the text, tell my bodyguard im sorry. Ive found my phone now though.” He said showing the girl his phone, hoping she wouldn’t see through his lie, not seeing Plaggs surprised expression from behind his monitor.

“Okay Adrien. Please come now you have fencing.” The boy frowned. That address would have to wait a bit longer. When the womans back was turned he signed for Plagg to get in his pocket as he walked down the stairs.

(Timeskip to after fencing)

Adrien sighed as he put up his hood. Having finished his fencing early, he figured he would have enough time (an hour would be enough time right?) to go a visit the address on the note. He sighed, happy to be on a road by himself. A couple minutes later he was knocking on the door to an appartement. After hearing a voice telling him to come in, he pushed open the door as the man from earlier stood Infront of him. Plagg jumped out his shirt, staying a distance away from the man and Adrien.

“This is Master Fu the last member of the order of the guardians.” He said looking the old man in the eyes, annoyance present in his stare.

“Hi Adrien, as your kwamii just said im Master Fu,” Master Fu told Adrien about the ladybug and cat miraculous, not telling him as much as he did when Marinette was there.

Plagg frowned “Adrien could you go outside I need to talk to Fu here.” He said as Adrien sensed the tension between the kwamii and human. He nodded going outside.

He caught muffled words here and there, in some cases he was sure voices were raised. A couple minutes later he was let back in. Plagg flew into the kids pocket. “It was nice meeting you Master Fu.” Adrien said as he looked down on his watch. He face turned to panic. “Ive really got to go now by!” He said running out the out the apartment block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going on between Fu and Plagg?
> 
> Also yes Fus favoritism will be addressed as well as explained in the future.
> 
> Next will be the mothers day special.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	11. Mothers Day Special

Mother’s day special:

Marinette carefully rapped the scarlet wrapping paper over a box contain a girl for her mother; a bracelet she made from some materials she had picked up a week ago after visiting Master Fu. It had been a week since the blue haired girl had been given the Ladybug Miraculous and had been crowned protector of Paris along with her partner Chat Noir.

Over the last days, Chat and herself had to fight some weird villains such as soup man that left her and Chat drenched in chicken soup aswell as Poop Emoji who transformed people into poop emojis.. the person behind all this seemed to have the mind of a child.

She smiled finishing the gift off with a blue bow before flinging on her backpack and her purse she had made for her kwamii Tikki, hoping she wouldn’t have another villain to deal with today. She sighed running downstairs, meeting her mum in the bakery, setting up the shop.

“Hi mum happy mother’s day!” she said engulfing the woman into a hug before giving her the gift.

“Thankyou Marinette! You better run along to school now I will open it when you get back, how does that sound?” The young girl smiled nodding in agreement as she pecked her mums cheek with a kiss running out the bakery towards the school.

“Adrien! Its time to get up you need to school.” Plagg said waking his holder up. The night before the boy had to stay up late for a shoot that followed in him sleeping through three, no four, alarms. Normally he was early while his classmate, who he hasn’t gotten the name of yet, would come stumbling in at 9 in the morning, clearly late.

“Mhm no it’s a Sunday Plagg no school today.” He said sleep in his voice as Plagg looked at the computer silently reminding himself to ask Adrien about the woman on the screen. “No kiddo it’s Monday the 14th of March. Theres ‘Mothers day’ in small witing underneath the date. What is a mothers day?” Plagg asked as Adrien sprung out from the covers and into the bathroom in panic.

“Hey you didn’t answer my question!” Plagg said fazing through the door once he was sure the boy was dressed. Plagg had warmed up to his kitten pretty fast. At the beginning he was… wary…. Of Adrien, afraid he may be like others he had encountered but he was proven wrong. The boy was just a teenager who wanted nothing more than to get out the house and see his father and friends once in a while.

“What was it Plagg?” The boy asked, now brushing his teeth “Whats a mothers day?” Adrien froze before looking at Plagg “Oh its that day isn’t it..” He said sighing before shaking his head and getting on with his morning routine. Plagg frowned “Kid whats a mothers day?”

“Mothers day is basically celebrating mothers,” He took a shaky breath in before continuing “And mother figures in society.”

“Oh and why do you look so bummed out?” Plagg asked “Well uhm…” Unsure of what to tell the kwamii, he frowned, walking out the bathroom.

“I uhm… My mum isn’t really around-“ “If you don’t get to see her much just send her a text that’s what you humans use these for right?” He said picking up the childs phone and chucking in his bag. “Sometimes its not as simple as that.” He said clutching a hair pin and putting it in his shirt pocket before telling Plagg to go into his bag, confusing the kwamii as he usually went in Adriens shirt pocket.

Adrien was silent the whole ride to school, only saying a quick hey to Nino before making an excuse to go to the bathroom.

“Kid I thought the whole point of going to school was to interact with your friends! Why are you stalling?” Plagg asked as Adrien pulled out his hairpin, looking at it with sadness in his eyes, fighting back tears.

“Kid whats wrong?” Plagg said, perching on Adriens shoulder. “Plagg its nothing don’t worry.” He said wiping the fresh tears gathering in his eyes.

Marinette sighed walking over to Alya as she started to talk about how she was able to get a recording of Ladybug and Chat Noir on patrol, which they had set up per guardian’s orders. They both went out every Tuesday Thursday and Sunday.

Alya caught a picture of them sharing a black umbrella Chat had brought on patrol last night as the rain poured down, bouncing of their shelter.

The girls walked to class to see Nino sat next to Adrien. Alya smiled at the duo, while Marinette said her greetings, getting a hi from Nino and a silent nod from Adrien, who had his head laid on his desk.

Lila was near the front of the class as she smirked knowing about Adriens situation. His mother had died when the boy was around 10 years old. The death had been released to the public. At the time, Gabriel wasn’t too big in the fashion industry but after the mothers death, Chloes mother offered him a business deal, making his brand rise in popularity. Since at the time of the death, not many people new her as linked to the Agreste family (she was in the movie Solitude but that was before she was married to Gabriel, so they used her old surname when announcing her death) and since Gabriel wasn’t big at the time, her death wasn’t talked about as much under the name Emilie Agreste but rather Emilie Graham De Vanily (I hope that all made sense). She smiled sweetly before speaking.

“Hey girls you know the movie I was talking to you about last night?” “Oh yeah it was called ‘Solitude’ right?” Rose said as Adriens head perked up.

“Yes! I did some research and found out the main character Emilie Graham De Vanily is dead.”

“Oh no that’s terrible!”

“Oh no!”

“That’s so sad!”

“I know right.. I feel bad for anyone related to her imagen how bad they would’ve felt.” She said putting on a sad expression as Adrien began to hold back tears.

The boy quickly got up, muttering something about having to go back to the bathroom again, while Nino looked at his best bud with a concerned look.

“I also found out she married someone while alive, apparently her surname changed to Agreste.” She said as the class froze, and Lila looked around.

“Did I say something wrong?” She said innocently.

“Isn’t that Adriens surname?” Alya said.

“Oh no! That mustve been Adriens family member. Im pretty sure I heard something in the news about his mother being dead! I shouldn’t off said that!” She said as Nino frowned, standing up.

“Ill go see if hes okay.” He said running out the door as the class comforted Lila who was crying, feeling ‘guilty’ for upsetting her classmate.

Adrien ran into the bathroom stall, slamming it behind him unable to keep in the water works. Tears flooded his eyes as memory’s of his mother slowly dying in front of him over the span of years laid in front of him. The seamlessly endless nights he spent outside her room, listening to her crying as the disease she had go worse by the passing minute.

“Kid, whats wrong?” Plagg said, concerned for the boy. Adrien cupped his ears as he let out more chocked sobs while Plagg frowned, making sure he was in Adriens viewpoint to let the boy know he wasn’t alone.

“Kid-“ he was about to try to comfort the boy when he heard the bathroom doors open. He sighed as the voice of Adriens friend Nino filled the room. “Dude?” He asked as Adrien quieted his sobs down before answering.

“Yes dude?” He stammered trying to clear his face up.

“You okay in there?”

“Yes im fine Nino!”

“Dude seriously come out already. I know something is up!”

“I-“ He was cut off by Plagg whispering to him to go and tell Nino whats up. He sighed as he opened the door.

“Dude you look pretty bad. You don’t have to tell me whats wrong but-“ Adrien dived into his friend’s arms as tears ran down his face.

“Dude its okay just let it all out buddy.” Nino said, running his hand though his friend’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“My mum isn’t around anymore-“ “I know dude. Lila told us.” Adrien froze before crying harder into Ninos shoulder. “I miss her so much Nino! I-I thought I was over it but I just miss her so much!” He stuttered; voice thickened with tears. The boys stayed in the bathroom for the whole period just holding eachother, Plagg watching for butterflies.

“Dude I know we have only known eachother for a while but you can tell me anything. Its not healthy to bottle things up like this.” He said. The boys were now cuddled next to eachother on the bathroom floor, Adrien leaning on Nino while he petted his hair like you would with a cat.

“Mhm thanks dude I-I really needed that.” He said still crying slightly as the bell ringed and Adrien sprung up “Shoot we missed the whole of science im so so sorry.” “Its okay im sure the teacher will understand.” Nino said before adding something on “Plus im sure Marinette and Alya will lend us notes!” He said putting a hand on Adriens shoulder making the boy crack a smile.

After he re applied lots of makeup and wiped his tears the boys left the bathroom, Ninos arm around the boy as he showed him a video on his phone making the teenager laugh as Plagg smiled from the distance.

“Hey guys!” Alya said from the distance, sitting next to Marinette on the bench.

“Hey girls got any notes me and Adrien can copy down?” Nino asked sitting next to Alya, his hand still around Adrien who sat next to him, falling into the touch.

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think that hair pin is? Also i hope you all understood Adriens backstory sorry im really bad at explaining these things!
> 
> What did you think of this? Happy early mothers day hope you enjoyed!


	12. SHIPS

Ive picked the ship Adrien x Alya x Nino x Marinette for the fic! If you have any problems with anything in this fic please comment down bellow and i will do my best to please everyone!


End file.
